Leader
by QueenCeleste 349
Summary: Dulce is a transfer student at a high school in Japan when the zombies attack. She gathers the students she can and hopes to live into the next week but is she doomed to fail and die for her team. She is a bit cold and blunt but she cares...is that her downfall, only time will tell in this adventure through a world filled with zombies, crazy people and complete and utter chaos.


Everything seemed calm, nothing out of the ordinary. Though it all seemed fine I had that sinking feeling in my stomach, that feeling you get when something is going to go wrong or you do something bad. I knew if I went to class I would get some panic attack or something but I went anyways. This school has a uniform but I don't wear it just doesn't suit my taste. I wore my black leggings and dark blue denim shorts with my A&M hoodie. Most of the kids at this school are Japanese I am a transfer student from America. I headed to my class only to stop and stare out the window.

Far in the distance I saw the director, principal and a teacher go up to the front gate. There seemed to be a man at the gates, from here I could see he had blood on his coat! The teacher got mad or something and grabbed the man from his collar. This is going to be bad, that much I know. I ran to the other hallway to get a better look. The man seemed to have bitten the teacher; the teacher was on the floor seeming unconscious. The Principal and director tried to attend to him only for one of them to get bitten by the teacher. Goodness gracious it has begun. I knew today was going to be bad but I didn't imagine this. I ran down the hall way towards my locker and got out my backpack. Running along the hallway to the roof top I pulled out my cell phone. Please answer, please answer. "Hello, Dulce what it is it?" my sister, Mari answered. "Look listens. Stay inside the house doesn't let mom or dad leave. I'm at school right now, there was an incident trust me it is going to be spreading fast through the countries so keep alert. Look on the internet for more information but the end is upon us."

With that my cell phone's battery died. As I ran up the stairs I stopped by my secret hiding spot and grabbed a few things from my gym bag. I grabbed my leather gloves and got out a few things I might need later. Tossing out most the books from my bag I grabbed the first aid kit, sewing kit, running shoes, ribbons, and water bottle and put them in my backpack quickly. Once I was done I grabbed my umbrella and headed on to the roof. Once I was there I looked around to the city to see what was going on around the school. There seemed to be fires and smoke rising from around. That wasn't there moments before. With a sigh I opened my umbrella, it was custom made so it was strong enough to withstand almost anything. I also got my friend Chiyo put a hidden blade within the umbrella and have a button that when pushed releases the spikes throughout the outside of the umbrella. So it is indeed very useful. The infection was spreading fast, goodness these people can't seem to protect themselves. Oh well, the stupid ones always die first. With a grin I made my way to see the gates and parking lot. A few zombies were already in the parking lot. It might get difficult to escape then.

I then heard a few people coming up. They were human that was certain from their footsteps and yelling. I quickly made my way over to them. They might be useful later on and it is better to be in a group than solo sometimes. There were three of them, I don't know them but I have seen them around. The girl was slacking behind the two boys. She seemed to be on the verge of breaking down and crying for whatever reason. Now of all times was not the time to be distracted, what a stupid girl. As fast I could manage I ran over to them and flipped over the girl to cut the head of the undead with the hidden blade in my umbrella. I then cleared enough space to close the gate without getting or anyone else bitten. Once done I turned to them. They had surprised faces; it made them all look really stupid. With a grin I made my way over to them.

"So, have any of you gotten any information on what is going on?" I asked, I need to gather as much information as possible. The girl looked a bit shaken up but answered my question. "Well, I called my father who works with the police and fire department and apparently it has spread and we need to protect ourselves." I nodded, well that was useless. "Okay. So, I suggest you all join me. We obviously aren't able to survive this without having a good group of people behind you and it is obvious you need a leader." At first the boys looked offended but the boy who was closest to the girl nodded. "We'll join you." The other boy looked beyond mad. "No! She's a girl and we don't need a leader!" I officially hate this boy. Giving him a glare I turned to where we could look down at the parking lot.

"Okay, look. We don't have to many options here but the best thing to do is get down there and hot wire a car, from there we stop at the closest place gather supplies and keep moving out until we reach a place that is A: away from the city a farm or bunker. Or B: a place secured by other people. We need to be prepared and work together on this. The reason I would be leader is one, I have a good idea of what we need to do and I can plan things out and make sure everything comes out smoothly and two because unlike you three. I am able to protect myself and others without any casualties." With that I turned around and towards the fire escape ladders. They looked at me for a while and stood there. Giving a sigh, I smiled at them, a genuine smile. It caused them to look shocked. "Are you guys coming or do you plan to die." They all ran towards me and followed me.

We ran down the halls swiftly and quietly. I silently killed all the ones we came across so we wouldn't be surrounded later on by the same thing. As we went along we caught up with my friend Saya. She was with some boy I hadn't met before. "Hello Saya. How has it been going?"I asked with a smirk. She scoffed at me but smiled. "Well not considering there are high chances we are all going to die, fine Amarante Dulce." I gave her a smile and hugged her. She hugged me back eagerly and held on to me as I turned to the others.

"We shouldn't stay here too long. The longer we stay the more of a risk we run of being surrounded by those things." Saya nodded and whispered what she had found. "When we were alone I started to experiment and try a few techniques to see what exactly guides the things." I nodded and held her to my side so if attacked I could protect her immediately."Go on." I encouraged. She nodded and put on a serious face. "They seem to be attracted to noise. I'm sure if we stay quiet we can easily avoid them." I smiled at her brightly. She did indeed have very useful information. "Thank you, Saya. That is very useful to know." I kissed her forehead and lead us to the front of the group. "Okay here is the plan we go in and order. You guy with the frown," I said he got angry. "Takashi!"

"Whatever you and nice guy go on the sides. My Pac man goes on the rear." The guys smiled except "Takashi". "Now I go front. Saya behind me and other girl, behind Saya." The girl seemed about to protest but sighed. "I'm Rei." I nodded and looked at all of them. "Let's get moving." They all nodded and we moved out.

Along the way we only killed about ten before running into another of my friends who was with the school nurse. "Dulce. How is it going?" I smiled as I helped her slice a few of the things. "Fine no one has been bitten yet. What about you?" She slashed two of the things and smiled at me. "The nurse is fine and no bites anywhere so I'm good." We laughed a bit and hugged after killing all the things. "Oh, I see you found Saya."I nodded and hugged Saya to me."So now to secure a room and gather more information. Let's move out guys, Saeko next to me in front and Nurse in the middle of Saya and Rei. Now let's move out." They all nodded and we began moving.

After a bit we were able to secure a room the nurse's office funny enough. It had a good view of the parking lot, and a television. After blocking the door I turned to them. "Okay, I'm giving you all nicknames. Got it, good. You. (I pointed at the guy with a stomach) You are Pac Man, Rei you stay as Rei. Saya, you are princess, Saeko you stay as Saeko, and nurse lady, Lady. As for "Takashi" Grumpy and nice guy you are nice guy." I then turned to the TV and turned it on to see what was going on and how the situation was being handled. All I got out of it was that the police here sucks and everyone for themselves basically. I then turned to the parking lot. They started discussing the magnitude of the situation which was stupid considering what we have seen we know that there isn't any real help coming we need to survive for now. "Okay all of you shut up. We all know this is beyond bad but that isn't important what is important is gathering information and finding a way to survive this. We all know this isn't the end but merely the beginning." They all looked like they had been slapped in the face. "Look who has contacted their family and gotten any good information." None of them raised their hands.

I smacked my hand to my face. Was I the only one who called back home to warn them? "Am I seriously the only one who called their family to warn them?" they all looked down ashamed, as they should be. With a sigh escaping my lips I went over to the window once more. "Look I'm not going to say we are going to survive this all or at least not all of us, but I'm going to try to keep you all safe. For now we have to move out find a better place to be. I am going to say this now, there is a good chance no one is going to come help us we need to help ourselves here on out. In order to work together we have to know what we each want. So raise your hand if you want to find someone." Rei raised her hand. "Okay. Who is it?" she looked like she wanted to cry. "My dad he is a cop."

I nodded and gave her a hug. "Don't worry once we find a safe place and supplies we will go search for him but I'm not sure you'll like what you see Rei."


End file.
